He Killed Me
by ComeOnWe'reTeamSparia
Summary: Life is cruel. Life is unfair. Spencer and Aria knew that all too well. All Aria wanted was for Spencer to forgive her, and all Spencer wanted now, was her best friend back. An ezrA reaction one shot.


**Hey guys! Here is a new story. Warning you right now, it does not have a happy ending. Read on :)**

* * *

Life could be described with many words; fair was not one of those. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields knew that all too well. Especially, right now as Spencer was holding a destroyed Aria.

Just a mere three hours ago, the four girls were in the police station, testifying that Rosewood High's favourite teacher had been the one who had been out to kill them. Spencer could not believe that the man who had helped her with her college application, the man who had helped Emily with her English exam, the man who had told Hanna not to worry about her assignments when her mom was in jail, the man who her best friend had been in love with for the past two years was the one who had wanted to kill Alison, the one who was behind A.

However, Spencer could not think about any of that right now. The only person Spencer was focused on was Aria, and the only task she was focused on was not letting her go in fear of what she could do. Finding out that the person who you thought was your soul mate, the person who you have fought two years for and who you would have done anything for, was never in love with you nor had an ounce of care for you, was extremely devastating.

* * *

As the clock stroke midnight on that terrifying and exhausting day, Spencer was carrying Aria into her bedroom and tucking her into bed. Hanna and Emily had both long left to rest in their own homes, but Spencer was not willing to leave Aria out of her sight at all cost. Spencer of all people knew exactly how Aria felt. She knew that she felt betrayed, hurt, crushed, devastated, and worst of all numb.

She recalled feeling all of that and more, as she settled in bed beside Aria. As she was thinking while staring at the ceiling above her, she heard a whimper from the sleeping girl beside her. She turned around and saw Aria crying in her sleep and this just shattered Spencer's heart. She felt as though Aria could not escape today's events even in her sleep. She then leaned closer to Aria's side of the bed and held her up against her. She laid Aria's head on her lap and began trying to sooth her. She started caressing her hair as Aria continued to quietly cry. "Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not letting you go. I love you. I'm right here," Spencer tried to comfort her as tears were threatening to spill out of her own eyes.

A few hours later, Spencer opened her eyes and saw light creeping from behind her curtains. She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and saw that it was 10 in the morning. She realized that she had only been able to sleep for three hours. She set her phone back on the table and looked at Aria. The shorter girl's tears have finally stopped at six-thirty in the morning and that was when Spencer felt that she could relax enough to sleep. Right now, Aria was cuddled close to Spencer. Her arms were wrapped around her waist and her head is buried in her neck. Spencer smiled at the sight of her then leaned down and kissed her head. She was extremely worried about her best friend. This was not an easy blow to get over.

She was trying to decide of what they could do today when she felt Aria stir. She looked down to see Aria looking up at her. "Hey, sweetie," she said as she tried to smile. "Hey," Aria mumbled. "How are you feeling?" Spencer asked. "Do you want to know the truth or do you want a lie?" she responded. Spencer's forehead creased, "the truth. Always the truth." "I feel numb. Or more like, dead." Aria confessed as she slipped out of Spencer's embrace.

Although Spencer suspected that this was how Aria felt, hearing her confirm that made her feel as though somebody had ripped her heart out of her chest. "Aria, I am honestly extremely sorry. I know that nothing I could say would ease your pain, but just understand that I am here for you. I will never leave you, and I am going to try whatever I can to make it stop hurting," Spencer uttered as tears were streaming down her face. "Spence, it's okay. I know that you're going to help me through this. That's what best friends do and we're Team Sparia," Aria spoke as she tried to muster a smile.

Upon hearing this, Spencer leaned in to embrace Aria in a tight hug. "Okay," Spencer started as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "So, what do you want to do? We could just lie in bed all day or we could watch a movie in bed. We could do whatever you want, Aria." Spencer was suggesting anything that could get Aria's mind off of Ezra. She did not want her to face the people of Rosewood too soon and she did not want her to cry on her own. She knew that Aria might be trying to act strong but underneath her façade, there are tears threatening to spill. She knew that she was hanging on by a thread.

Aria seemed to be considering her options. When she came to a decision she told Spencer, "I think lying in bed and cuddling sounds good." Spencer smiled and was about to speak before she was cut off by Aria. "But, if you don't mind can I go home and change then come back over?" Spencer frowned, "you know you could just borrow something from me. I wouldn't mind." "Yes, I know. But I just want to go, change and get some stuff." Spencer frowned again. She really did not want Aria out of her sight. She did not want her to go try to talk to Ezra even though he was locked up. She did not know what Aria would try to do. Seeing Spencer being torn on whether she should let her leave or not, Aria tried to plead again, "Spencer please. Just for one hour. I'll go and if I'm not back by Eleven-thirty, come by and get me."

* * *

It took quite an effort to convince Spencer, but she had finally agreed and now Aria was walking into her house. As soon, as Aria stepped into her house, her entire façade had slipped away from her. The second she closed her front door, she slipped down the door to the floor as violent sobs shook her body. She cried for herself, she cried for her friends. She cried for all the stress she had put on her family because of Ezra. She cried because her friends were almost killed because she would not get over her love for the enemy. She cried because she honestly thought that Ezra was _the_ one. She thought that she had found the person she would have spent all her life with. She could not believe that she had wasted two years of her life with a killer. It was all too much. She did not know how she would ever be able to get over that. But the answer was simple; she would _never _be able to get over that. Thus, as soon as the tears stopped, she got up and proceeded with the only thing that she knew she could do.

She walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and took out a bottle. One, two, three, four, was all she needed. She also filled a cup with water. Then she walked up to her bathroom and found what would be perfect for this. From her bathroom, she proceeded to walk into her room. She walked over to her desk and wrote what she needed to write. When she finished, she re-read what she wrote and decided that it was enough. Finally, before she could back out, she sat on her bed and drank her cup of water with the three little things that would clear her head. As she swallowed, she took out what she took from the bathroom and finished the deal. One, two, three, was all that was needed. As she drifted off she spoke the words that were stuck on her lips, "I'm sorry, Spence."

After fifty minutes have passed with no word from Aria, Spencer was getting paranoid. When she had had enough of waiting, she grabbed her keys and ran to her car. After nearly getting herself into an accident, she parked outside of Aria's house and ran to the door. She opened the door, and when she saw that no one was on the lower level, she sped up the stairs.

When she reached Aria's bedroom, Spencer braced herself for the sight that she could witness. Maybe she could be crying on the floor. Or, maybe she could just be asleep, she hoped. As all those thoughts were circling inside her head, she stepped into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the sight in front of her. She ran to Aria's bed, screaming for Aria. Screaming for her to get up, screaming for her to just move. Only when she spotted the note beside Aria, that she let herself fall to the ground as she violently sobbed and as earth shattering screams left her mouth.

_"I'm sorry Spencer, but he stole my heart and killed me. It was only a matter of time. I love you Spence, I always have and always will. Your Aria."_

All Aria needed were four pills. All Aria needed were three slits on her wrist. All Aria needed as she left was Spencer to forgive her. Now, all Spencer needed was, Aria back.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Please let me know! Review! Review! Review!**


End file.
